Nuestra primera noche
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: Con la ropa pulcramente doblada se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta. No quería salir y enfrentarse Momo, estaba avergonzado de lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo inevitable. Lo que llevaba décadas deseando Matsumoto. Lo que todos los invitados sabían que estarían haciendo. Porque esta era su noche de bodas...


**Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el Reto de apretura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor._

 **Nuestra primera noche**

Un pequeño fuego concentrado en su vientre bajo, unos nervios que la hacían temblar como si estuviese en la intemperie. Vestía un kimono blanco casi traslucido y el cabello ornamentado con flores entretejidas. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. Shiro-chan no llegaba aun y eso hacia inevitable el que divagara en la ceremonia de hace tan solo unas horas. Se avergonzaba al pensar en la lencería que Matsumoto le recomendó utilizar en su noche de bodas mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse el traje ceremonial. No siguió su consejo, eso era en definitiva lo más inteligente que podría hacer. El blanco puro le parecía más adecuado, que trozos de tela roja bordada.

Cerró los ojos y pudo rememorar nuevamente la fragancia de las flores: azucenas, narcisos, hortensias, jazmines, hasta el lejano olor de los nenúfares del estanque que rodeaban la glorieta donde se celebró la ceremonia.

Su mente quedo abierta a todo, los pasos inestables en zapatillas de satén, el _fru, fru_ de la tela al caminar, las exclamaciones de los invitados cuando ella apareció por el camino de piedra con su kimono blanco. Sus dedos temblorosos sujetando el ramo y el inevitable frio que emanaba de su futuro esposo.

Al levantar el rostro arrebolado y verlo allí, mirándola con nerviosismo y una infinita ternura, la había conmovido. Con cada paso abandonaba el velo oscuro que la estuvo envolviendo, la tristeza y los temores, la realidad de que Aizen-tai… que él no se merecía su amor incondicional, solo Shiro-chan. Su mejor amigo, su compañero, su prometido y dentro de poco su esposo.

—Momo…— le había susurrado con evidente afecto, al momento de unirse a él en el altar. Su nombre se cargó de tantas emociones, una parte muy enterrada en su alma latió y un pensamiento inesperado surco su mente _cumpliste tu promesa_.

…

Con la ropa pulcramente doblada se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta. No quería salir y enfrentarse a Hinamori, estaba ruborizado y avergonzado de lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo inevitable. Lo que llevaba décadas deseando Matsumoto. Lo que todos los invitados sabían que estarían haciendo en estos momentos. Ya había recibido suficientes consejos no deseados y palmadas en la espalda, frases como: "Ya eres todo un hombre" o "Por fin descubrirás los placeres de la carne"

Sus manos estaban en la madera listas para deslizar la puerta, pero simplemente era incapaz de hacer ese mínimo esfuerzo. Sentía aun su _reatsu_ descontrolado. Cuando se despertó esa mañana descubrió que sus aposentos estaban cubiertos de escarcha y todo el día solo pudo controlarlo lo suficiente como para no congelar a los invitados o eso pensaba hasta que el capitán Hikaro interrogó burlón:

― ¿Están seguros que esto es una boda? Parece un plan para matarnos a todos de hipotermia―una risa casi sincronizada de los invitados, un golpe de Hiyori y la ceremonia continuo.

Al terminar la boda, sintió el "ligero" empujón de Kurosaki instándolo a besar a Hinamori. Todos parecían esperarlo, la miro y noto que ella mordía su labio con nerviosismo, fue en ese momento que lo entendió. Sujeto con delicadeza el rostro suave de su amig… esposa y la beso, todos se levantaron y aplaudieron. Los presentes lanzaron pétalos de cerezo y Hyōrinmaru una ventisca de nieve.

Sí pudo besarla frente a todos los invitados, tendría que ser capaz de abrir la puerta y afrontar lo que pasaría, se sermoneó con severidad.

Deslizo el _shooji_ con la sangre zumbándole en los oídos. Cuando salió Hinamori giro a mirarlo, tenía el rostro ruborizado y le hizo una profunda reverencia que imagino era más para ocultar su vergüenza que otra cosa. Algunas flores prendadas a su cabello se cayeron en el suelo.

—Me encomiendo a tus manos Toushiro-sama, soy inexperta y…—susurró con los ojos cerrados y el rostro casi rozando el _tatami_.

— ¡No Momo!, no hagas eso—dijo casi grito, con torpeza la ayudo a erguirse, ella temblaba en su manos o tal vez era él, no sabía determinarlo — Decidimos hacer esto para estar juntos, no te alejes detrás de los formalismos―suplicó entrecortadamente.

—Yo…estoy nerviosa Shiro-chan—se sinceró ella, mirándolo con los ojos humedecidos, él también lo estaba pero tenía que intentar ser valiente por los dos. La acerco a su cuerpo y la abrazo.

—Yo también Momo.

—Pero… ¿Lo haremos?

Se tuvo que alejar avergonzado antes de que ella sintiera como su cuerpo había reaccionado ante solo esa palabra. Se levantó inquieto, ella lo miraba con inocente curiosidad.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo Hitsugaya-kun?

—No, solo…— _quiero hacerlo,_ pero tengo miedo de lo que debo hacer, pensó internamente. No giro cuando escucho que se levantaba ¿Con que cara debía mirarla? Intentaba mantener su fachada imperturbable, cosa difícil de lograr.

—Shiro-chan mírame — le pidió ella suplicante, con renuencia se dio vuelta. Casi cayó al suelo cuando la vio. Hinamori se había desato el obi del kimono, ahora este se abría revelando parte de sus pechos turgentes, trago saliva.

—Hinamori…no, señora Hitsugaya— balbuceó como idiota. Los demás capitanes se habrían burlado de verlo en ese instante. El rostro de Momo esta rojo como la grana. Vacilante se acercó a ella. Con torpeza le deslizo el kimono, respiraba agitadamente. Ella no se movió, solo esperó con el corazón en la boca, casi sin respirar. Él tenía las manos frías por el miedo. Los dos de pie junto al _futón_ ceremonial.

¿Qué hacer? Era inexperto, ella también. Cualquier otro hubiera sabido qué hacer. Él ni siquiera sabía qué era correcto. Por un segundo se lamentó de no haber escuchado los consejos de Shunsui quien estaba dispuesto a darle todo el material necesario. Desecho ese pensamiento rápidamente, prefería ir a tientas.

Momo tomo valor primero, se alzó hacia él y le besó la mejilla. Olía a durazno y flores. Estaban separados por unos centímetros. Ella parecía saber lo que pasaba por su mente, lo miraba con ternura y él inevitablemente se rindió a sus pies.

—Toushiro —dijo con cariño, su mirada le dio la suficiente confianza para continuar. Estaban juntos, nada más importaba. —Me hace tan feliz que me hayas pedido ser tu esposa, Shiro todo estará bien…

Se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, para apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se besaron apasionadamente, se besaron como si el aliento abandonara sus cuerpos. Momo abrió la boca y gimió. Él le sujetó el rostro entre las manos. Le besó los labios, le besó los ojos, las mejillas y el cuello. Una sensación de desenfreno se enrosco en sus cuerpos, se unieron tantos que él podía sentir todas las curvas de ella.

…

Él la sostuvo cuando las rodillas le fallaron, sintió cómo sus manos se movían suavemente por su espalda desnuda allí donde el kimono se había deslizado. Desfallecida y completamente ruborizada se dejó caer entre las sabanas impolutas. Su rostro enfebrecido.

Los labios de Hitsugaya se vagaban por su rostro, se vio incapaz de respirar cuando llegaron a su clavícula. Desnuda sobre el futón, podría haberse sentido indefensa y nerviosa, pero no lo estaba. Shiro la miraba con los ojos brillantes, a los dos les costaba respirar después de los besos apasionados.

Toushiro deslizo una mano por el vientre de Momo, bajando con timidez al sentir la piel tersa y húmeda. No lo entendía. Una zona oculta. Los ojos de Momo se abrieron alarmados, ella cerró los ojos claramente avergonzada y se abrió a él. Intento no huir, sabia lo difícil que era para Hitsugaya semejante situación, entonces lo sintió y la comprensión de ello la hizo tensarse ¡Realmente lo harían!

Y se adentró. Temblaban en los brazos del otro, respirando agitadamente. Momo intento no demostrar su dolor y Toushiro evidenciar lo intenso de estar unido a ella.

— ¿Te duele? —interrogó con preocupación.

—No—mintió, pero cuando él se movió no pudo evitar hacer una mueca adolorida.

— ¡Me mentiste! —le recriminó.

— No es nada — lo encerró entre sus piernas para que no se liberara y ese empuje ocasiono un jadeo de Hitsugaya ―Sé que lo disfrutas, solo espera…

Descubrieron el placer con lentitud, esparciéndose lentamente. Él se diluyo en ella como un roció en su piel ardiente, ella sintió las yemas de sus dedos calientes como si sostuviera el sol. Se fundieron y se perdieron entre ellos.

Agotada por las emociones se deslizo en el pecho de su… _esposo_. Esposo. Que palabra tan curiosa, con tantas pocas letras, pero conllevaba un inmenso significado ¿pensaría igual Toushiro?

Pero Hitsugaya solo podía pensar en el embriagante olor de las flores que inundo sus sentidos cuando Hinamori exhausta se dejó caer en su pecho. Se quedó dormido a gusto, aun cuando sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo que acabaría fuera del _futón_.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo su predicción se había cumplido.

…

Se despertó en la oscuridad de la habitación, estaba sola en el _futón_ pero desde su posición podía ver a Shiro-chan sentado en el entarimado mirando al estanque, a su lado un gran tazón repleto de rodajas de sandía. Sonrió con ternura, se veía relajado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, hasta su _reatsu_ estaba estable. Al levantarse una lluvia de flores se deslizaron de su cabello.

— ¿Están deliciosas? — le preguntó con dulzura, cuando después de vestirse salió a su encuentro.

—Sí, pero tú eres más deliciosa — respondió espontáneamente. Los dos se miraron con los ojos abiertos y luego sonrieron algo avergonzados.

Se quedaron mirando el reflejo de la luna, las hojas que caían de los árboles de melocotonero. Sus ojos se cerraban aún estaba cansada, sin pensarlo mucho se acurruco en el regazo de Hitsugaya, él la recibió con cariño acariciándola tiernamente con una mano, mientras seguía comiendo sandia con la otra. Pasaron mucho tiempo en esa posición; poco a poco las rodajas de patilla se iban acabando y ella se iba adormilando más con las caricias suaves de Toushiro en su cabello.

— ¿Estas feliz de estar a mi lado Shiro-chan?

—No —afirmó con rotundidad. Momo se levantó tan deprisa que choco contra la sandía que tenía Hitsugaya en la mano, esta voló por el aire y se hundió con rapidez en el estanque, no sin antes esparcir gotas de su jugo en el rostro de Momo.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? —preguntó con los ojos brillosos y los labios temblorosos. Una sonrisa se deslizo por el rostro de Toushiro.

—Eres tan ingenua, Momo- _mojacamas_ —se burló, acercándose a su rostro, por un momento pensó que la besaría, pero él paso su lengua por su mejilla para limpiar el jugo de la sandía. Enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Espero que estés a gusto, porque ya no tienes escapatoria Hitsugaya-taicho, estas unido a mí —le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa angelical. Toushiro solo pudo ver los ojos oscuros de Momo antes que se abalanzara sobre él y cayeran en el entarimado, ella sobre el besándolo —Esta es la primera noche de muchas…

FIN

 **¡Feliz día a todas! Originalmente lo publicaría en el mes del amor y la amistad, pero el tiempo se esfumo muy deprisa. Con respeto al one-shot, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, con respecto a mi última actualización, este es mucho más alegre ¿Les gusto la ambientación?**

 **Cronológicamente este es el último one-shot. Es decir: Siempre a tu lado, La determinación de Hitsugaya, ¿Quién soy yo? y Nuestra primera noche (Si no los han leído, en mi perfil están disponibles)**

 **Les mando un beso desde Venezuela.**

 **Nahomy H.**


End file.
